Sweet little revenge
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Lucy is fed up of Natsu and Happy's continuous trouble making attitude and Lisanna has a perfect solution for Lucy. Happy birthday CelestialLoverxx! :-D


Lucy sighed for the tenth time that day.

"Hey Elder sister..." Lisanna whispered to her Mirajane.

"Yes Lisanna?" Mirajane replied back.

"What's up with Lucy? She's been sighing alot and she's looking pretty gloomy, sitting there all alone." Lisanna said carefully, not wanting the celestial spirit mage to hear that they were discussing about her.

"Ah Lucy? I believe Natsu's been giving her trouble recently." Mirajane said wiping the glasses.

"Natsu?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yes. You know how Natsu is. He's always giving her trouble." Mirajane sighed in a sort of relaxed way, which meant it wasn't something very serious.

"Yeah...Natsu is difficult at times." Lisanna shrugged. "So Lucy and Natsu, huh?" Lisanna smiled sadly.

Mirajane immediately looked concerned, "Lisanna, why are you making that face? Do you still-"

"Oh geez, elder sister! It's not that! I'm just so sad that Lucy and Natsu are so dense. They're definitely made for each other! I just want them to get together already!" Lisanna explained. Then sighed. "I'm gonna go and check out what's up with Lucy." Lisanna said as she strided towards Lucy's table.

Mirajane restrained a giggle, "Okay Lisanna. Good luck."

Lucy looked even more gloomy than before, when Lisanna saw her. She sat beside Lucy. "Hey Lucy?"

"Hi Lisanna."

"What's up? You look...awful. Something happened?" Lisanna asked.

"It's nothing serious really. Keeps happening everyday." Lucy muttered.

Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me you know,"

Lucy smiled, "I really appreciate that, Lisanna."

"Well then tell me!" Lisanna laughed.

Lucy shook her head repeatedly, "It's nothing really! I don't want to trouble you!"

"Oh Lucy you look more troubled!" Lucy's shoulders hunched. "Is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

Lisanna winked, "I have my sources."

"...Mirajane told you right?"

"Yeah well who else?" Lisanna smiled nervously.

Lucy shrugged. "Natsu...that guy...he just doesn't know when to stop. He and Happy keep barging into my house; even more than Gray and Erza. And it's not only till that, he messes up my room, tries reading my novel and makes up stupid reasons for reading it, eats all the food in the house, he even barges when I'm bathing! Not to mention he even sleeps on my bed without my permission. Because of that I have to sleep on the floor which gives me such a backache! And that feline cat! Always makes a ridicule of me!" Lucy sighed. Then took deep breaths and sighed again. "It's not like I don't like them around, of course, I love it when they're around. But I wish sometimes they listen to me or maybe not do stupid stuff."

Lisanna took the information in. Natsu was really more troublesome than she thought. Happy was no less.

"So he basically does stuff which annoys you?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes. Or he's absolutely crazy." Lisanna's mind gears started working. He was definitely not crazy, this was his way of keeping her attention. But sometimes he just crossed the line. Yet, Lisanna suppressed a smile, Natsu was totally into in Lucy.

_Stuff which annoys you._

A memory was triggered in her head and an idea formed in Lisanna's mind. She started to grin. "Oh Lucy, I have a perfect solution to your problem. You're just gonna have to try something different."

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy were on their way to Lucy's house.<p>

"Let's surprise Lucy by going to her house again!" Happy said.

"Aha she'll be so happy!" Natsu grinned.

"No Natsu. She'll say, 'Get out of my house! Lucy kick!'" Happy immitated Lucy.

"Something like that!" Natsu grinned even more. Natsu and Happy loved going to Lucy's house. Having her around was so much fun. Natsu wouldn't admit it, but he really liked it when Lucy paid more attention to him and it was really funny and endearing how she would react to every little thing. He loved to tease her and see her getting all flustered. He knew even Happy enjoyed it and they just did it purposely. Lucy was such a cute weirdo.

"She's becoming stronger you know! At kicking people." Natsu said.

"And with her weight she can just sit on the enemy and they'll be done for!" Happy said happily.

"Hey, she'll kill you if she hears that!" Natsu said nervously.

As Natsu proceeded to climb over the window Happy muttered, "Well it is the truth you know,"

"Ah welcome home." Lucy was just sitting by at the window, her elbows on the windowsill and her head resting in the palms of her hands.

Natsu was so surprised that he lost his grip and fell to the ground.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Ouch...I-I'm fine..." Natsu got up rubbing his head. What was Lucy doing by the window? Did she just say, 'welcome home'? Why did she look so happy? Now this was a first-timer.

The questions swirled through Natsu's head.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy asked, not looking very happy that they couldn't surprise her as usual.

"Oh, you guys always enter through the window. So I thought that today I should welcome you both." Lucy smiled.

"But you don't like that, right?" Happy asked.

"Oh now its just fine. I think it saves more time than opening the door and climbing the stairs." Lucy explained.

Natsu and Happy looked at her in disbelief.

_"One- Make sure you are at home before he comes and instead of kicking him out, welcome him warmly." Lisanna said swaying her index finger in the air. _

"What are you both waiting for? Come on in!" Lucy chided. Natsu and Happy passed each other a confused look then shrugged.

Natsu seated himself on the chair of her table and Happy settled on the table. They were unsure of doing anything, because Lucy was early in the house.

"Tea?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Happy shook their heads. Lucy poured some for herself.

"My novel is hidden on top of the cupboard." Lucy said and then sipped her tea calmly.

"Um what?" Natsu asked, his eyes widening.

"Well you want to see it and tell others about it right? I've hidden it on top of the cupboard today." Lucy smiled.

Natsu hesistated, "Uh nevermind. I'll see it next time."

"How about a pillow fight with Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? What? No way. It'll spoil the room." Natsu muttered and Happy nodded.

"There's food in the kitchen."

"Not hungry right now." Natsu said. He looked for Happy's support but his stomach only growled in disagreement. Natsu elbowed him. "Yeah, not hungry now." Happy repeated.

No one talked for the next few minutes. It was surprising that there was so much silence when Natsu was around. The atmosphere was just awkward. To make it more awkward, Happy and even Natsu's stomach growled in hunger. Lucy had to use all her strength in keeping a straight face and stop from bursting into laughter.

_"Two- allow him to do whatever he wants. Let him eat everything in the house, read your novel or reck the house. 99.99% he won't do it." Lisanna grinned._

Lucy headed to the kitchen. Natsu and Happy sighed. Lucy poked her head from the kitchen immediately, "What do you wanna eat?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Eh...?" Natsu and Happy muttered.

"Tell me, I'll cook for you."

How could they put down that offer? Anyway their usual thing was to eat whatever Lucy had, so no harm if she cooks for them.

"Make anything you want...we'll have it..." Natsu scratched his neck nervously.

"Aye." Happy said.

It wasn't the first time Lucy was cooking for them. But when she did, it felt nice.

After a while the smell of cooked food filled their noses. Instantly they found themselves at the kitchen.

"Food's ready?" Natsu and Happy asked.

"Oh. I was just going to call you both. It's ready." Lucy smiled warmly.

Everything seemed normal then. They were gonna have yummy dinner and sleep on Lucy's fluffy bed. Ah bliss.

But only until Lucy brought up a piece of omelette in front of Natsu's mouth.

"Here, Natsu say ah~" Lucy chided.

"What?" Natsu's paled. Happy almost dropped his cooked fish.

"I want to feed you with my hands." Lucy said blushing slightly.

Natsu paled even more. "No way."

Lucy looked disappointed. Very disappointed. "Why not?" She pouted.

"Because," Natsu gulped. "I'm not a kid."

And there it was. Lucy sobbed. She was almost on the verge of tears. Natsu was reminded of that time in Akane resort when Lucy was drunk and she had offered him an omelette. He refused that time too. But this time, it broke his heart to see Lucy cry. Happy nudged him.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Okay Lucy, you can feed me."

Lucy beamed at him so brightly he felt like the sun came out. Natsu was totally taking revenge for this.

"And here comes the rocket~ woo!" Lucy said.

"Will you quit saying weird things and just feed me?" Natsu said averting his gaze, his face feeling hotter than the usual.

Happy muttered a little, "He liiiiikes her." But he stopped when Natsu shot him a murder glare.

_"Three- Get him to do weird things so he can get teased instead. If he refuses you know the ultimate weapon." Lisanna grinned._

Lucy was going to shower the girl with praises for that one. She's such a genius.

After the torture treatment (which he obviously liked), Natsu contemplated the idea of going to his not-so-humble home but Lucy had seriously stuffed his stomach with ultra delicious food. He couldn't move. Forget walking to his house.

But he was continuously thinking on why on earth was Lucy acting so different today.

Usually she would keep trying to kick them out but today she was totally the opposite. It was almost like they were...

"I'm going for a shower!" Lucy announced. She grabbed her towel and clothes and went to the bathroom. When he heard the door close, Natsu exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe he was expecting Lucy to say something weird again.

And yes, again it was then Lucy opened the door and peeked from within, "Would you like to join me Natsu?" She asked teasingly.

Lucy would never forget the dark blush which spread across his face before he turned away and Happy's jaw drop to the floor.

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Natsu asked.

"I knew Lucy was weird but not this weird!" Happy retorted.

"I have no idea what you both are saying," Lucy said in a singy-song way as she dried her hair.

"What happened to...that Lucy who kept saying -'Don't annoy me Natsu!' And turn away?" Natsu asked, stopping himself from saying 'my Lucy'.

"And who always kicked us out!" Happy asked.

Lucy ignored them, "Ah time for bed." She walked past shocked Natsu and Happy and turned off the lights. She hopped into the bed and pulled over the blankets while Happy and Natsu kept staring at her.

Just when Natsu and Happy were going to sleep on the couch or probably on the floor, Lucy held the blanket wide and said, "Do you want to sleep with me?" She winked.

Natsu and Happy jumped outside the window, running towards the guild screaming, "AAAHHHH SAVE US! LUCY'S DRIVING US CRAZY!"

_"Four- Ask him stuff you are most unlikely to ask. He'll be scared to death." Lisanna smirked. _

Lucy laughed to her heart's content and said to herself, "Plan successful."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna smiled and she waved from one of the tables.<p>

"Lisanna!" Lucy came over running from the door and hugged the animal take-over mage.

"I'm guessing everything went good?" Lisanna grinned.

"Purely amazing." Lucy grinned. She narrated everything to Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy, I don't see Natsu and Happy around. Do you know where they are?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh they won't be coming to the guild for some days, Mirajane." Lucy said faking sadness, "They're down with fever. Very high fever."

"That Natsu...got a fever?" Gray said with disbelief.

"How did that happen?" Erza asked.

"Oh well big reasons." Lucy smiled.

"Let's just say, they couldn't handle a change." Lisanna giggled.

Bonus:

"Wh-what is this, Lucy?" Charla asked trembling.

"It's the truth. I've seen it will my own eyes." Lucy nodded vigorously.

"My my, I never expected this." Lily grinned.

At that moment Happy flew into the guild, "Hey guys! What are you watching?"

"Oh its Happy," Lucy snickered.

Charla only blushed in response and her lips quivered. When Happy saw the video playing on the lacrima he freezed. Happy was on the screen. He was holding a cushion of Charla's picture on it, and dancing around the room, "If Charla would be my wife, I would come home and dance with her everyday," Happy muttered deliriously. "And then play with all our kids and-"

"CHARLA! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Happy screamed and took off into following Charla to explain what happened.

"Payback fully successful, Lisanna," Lucy gave a high-five to her.

"They kind of deserved it." Lisanna grinned.

"By the way, when Natsu and Happy were sick did you take care of them?"

"Of course," Lucy smiled.

Lisanna sighed dreamily, "This time it must have been the real- 'This soup is hot, Natsu. Fu fu say ah!' And you would also lovingly take care of Happy like your child! Aw so cute!" Lisanna squealed.

Lucy blushed, "Lisanna what are you saying!"

"Oh come on, you guys make such a wonderful couple!" Lisanna said gleefully.

"I didn't expect this from you Lisanna!" Lucy said as her face burned.

"But well you did act like a family when you followed whatever I said," Lisanna smirked.

Lucy looked like she had swallowed a rat.

"Lisanna!" Lucy screamed.

"Plan success, elder sister!" Lisanna laughed.

"I'm so proud of you, Lisanna!" Mirajane exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Happieeee birthday to CelestialLoverxx! You're the best and hope you have a wonderful year ahead! :-D It's been 2 years since we became friends omggg love you 3<em>

_And I hope you liked this fic :-P _

_Shout out to Sachiko Saki! _


End file.
